The Dead World
The Dead World (TDW for short) is a zombie apocalyptic story written by Jamie141. It follows the story of William Hayes in his attempts of survival in a literally dead world. Plot Its been about half a year since the apocalyptic virus was released into the world and by now any bit of what remained of civilization has gone, leaving a dead world ruled by zombies. Any remaining survivors have been forced to scavenge, run and survive, giving up any remaining humanity they had. Alone a man named William, a former gunnary seargant has accepted that he will always be on his own during this apocalypse. However when he comes across a woman who is being attacked, he soon finds himself protecting a group of people and he finds surviving with a group turns out to be alot harder than on his own... Timeline Apocalypse started : 1st March 2013 Days since it started: 177 days Current Date : 25th August 2013 Days passed since Issue 1 : 14 days Locations Unnamed Roads - Issue 1 - Issue 6, Issue 49 - Issue 50 Charleston - Issue 6 - Issue 13, Issue 17, Issue 25 - Issue 27 Motel - Issue 12 - Issue 30 Riley's Bandits Camp - Issue 23 - Issue 30 GeorgeTown - Issue 31 - Issue 39, Issue 50 - Issue ? Henderson Farm - Issue 37 - Issue 48 Group Vehicles Will's Truck - Issue 1 to Issue ? RV - Issue 12 - Issue ? Van - Issue 27 - Issue ? MotorCycle - Issue 37 - Issue ? Station Wagon - Issue 37 - Issue 48 Farm Truck - Issue 37 - Issue 41 Minivan - Issue 11 - Issue 30 Parts The series is split into 6 Parts which represent different things the group faces and there is a song for each Part, shown below. The Dead World/Part One|Part One The Dead World/Part Two|Part Two The Dead World/Part Three|Part Three Current Characters Main Characters Ryan Robbins as William Meghan Ory as Natasha Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Sarah Carter as Karen Lawrence Gillard Jr. as Anthony Paul Walker as Lewis Scott Wilson as Charles Henderson Recurring Characters Brad Kelly as "Big Man" Logan Megan Fox as Lily Henderson Josh Duhamel as Daniel Summers Amber Heard as Emily AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson Special Guest Characters Jennifer Ferrin as Rebecca Hayes (visions/flashbacks) Full List Of Characters See Links Below The Dead World/Characters The Dead World/Characters (No Spoilers) Genre Trivia There are 144 - 150 issues planned, although this may change. Orignially The Dead World was going to be called The Last Of Humanity, however this was changed last minute. The main theme is Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace All characters that are or become main characters get their own songs to show they are main characters. There will possibly be a sequal after The Dead World finishes which will show what happened at the start of the apocalypse and also feature backstories to some of the characters in this series. Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:Original stories Category:Stories in progress Category:The Dead World